who is going to save the protector?
by junkojunko
Summary: something is wrong in our universe...Heero is in need of serious help... can the others save him in time?..and if they do...can they accept the thing he has morphed into?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except the mysterious lady.  
  
This is my first attempt at a Gundam fic so no flames pls.  
  
A.C. 196, all of the weaponry on Earth and in Space had been destroyed. Relena Peacecraft, Queen of the World had managed to achieve peace between the two conflicting bodies. At long last, peace descended upon the universe but not for long. Because somewhere in the emptiness of space, there lies tow groups of people. One was peaceful advocates and the other full-fledged warriors. It all started when a mysterious stranger visited Quatre Rabera Winner. He had been sitting in his office, pondering the reports of the repair work at colony L1 when she slipped in. Her face was hidden by sepia hair and she was dressed in a serving maid's clothes. She had poured him tea and cleared up his mess like the rest of the serving maids thus Quatre literally did not suspect her. "I hope you are enjoying the peace, Mr. Winner," she purred. Her husky voice was in direct contrast to a usual serving maid's no nonsense tone. "Why yes, thank you." Quatre was caught off guard by her voice as well as her bold question. "I'm so sorry that it has to come to an end. After all, peace cannot last forever." She said, sighing a little. "Who are you?" demanded Quatre as his hand snaked to the drawer which he had hidden a gun. When you area Gundam pilot, you can never take any chances. "Don't worry, Mr. Winner," she chuckled. "I'm not here to kill you. I'm just here to give you a disk which contents I'm sure you will find most interesting." She took out a disk from her skirt pocket and placed it on his table. "Mark my words, Quatre," she said solemnly as she stared into his surprised eyes with a piercing sapphire gaze. "The sacrifices made by Treize and Milliard only brought peace between the colonies and Earth. There is more to the world that you live in. They both neglected the most dangerous part of Space. Decode this disk quickly or you will lose more than just a friend. The future depends on what you will do with this disk. The decision is vital. It's a huge responsibility but some one has to bear it after all." With that she walked out of his office and disappeared without a trace. (Don't worry, she'll reappear again) Quatre sat shell-shocked in his seat. Her words had shaken him to the core. He snapped out of his trance and pounced on the disk. The information was as good as decoded when he touched the keyboard.  
  
Lady Une was the head of the Preventers and of Queen Relena's security. Her unique relationship with the Gundam pilots had placed her in many surprising positions but none matched her shock when she saw Quatre's in the middle of the night and the message he brought. His face was pale and etched with worry.  
"You've got to help me. Heero is seriously injured and is currently in your colony, you have got to save him. He has only a few hours left to live," he gushed.  
This had caught Lady Une off guard. Heero Yuy, the Prefect soldier was injured and in need of her help. It was almost too impossible to be true. Almost.  
"Give me his address," commanded Lady Une. "I'll send Sally and Wufei there at once."  
"Thank you. Thank you so much," said Quatre with much relief.  
Sally was the best surgeon around. If there were anyone who could save Heero, it would be her. Wufei was such a great fighter. He should be able to fight their way through anything. They should be able to save Heero no matter what the odds. The remaining question was what else was hidden in the disk?  
  
Sally and Wufei had sprinted across the driveway to their vehicle the moment Lady Une had given them the address. They had currently be cohabiting in the colony together and working for the Preventers.  
It did not bother them that it was in the wee hours of the morning or that they had just barely had any rest from their previous assignment, they were both extremely alert. If someone had hurt Heero, he must have gone down real bad to need their help. He was after all the Prefect Soldier, it takes more than a blow to keep him down.  
"Who do you think is after him?" asked Sally. Her worry was showing in her eyes as the wind whipped her plaits around her face. Heero was a strong person but he had many scars on his heart. Her maternal instinct has made her feel obliged to take care of him.  
The Chinese soldier stared ahead on the road and answered, "Someone with enough power and information. Heero is not one to go down easily."  
"Let's hope we can get there in time. He still has a bright future waiting for him," commented Sally.  
"Hn" was her only answer.  
  
hope you like it so far...I know that it is very short, I will try to make it longer....pls R&R...thank you... 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
Bang! Bang!  
  
Shots sounded in the air. Sally and Wufei exchanged a glance before Wufei swiveled into the street where the shots came from. The street led to a canal where a fight was taking place. A bleeding Heero was shooting at a band of five armed, blacked clothed men. Heero had many open wounds that were bleeding profusely and a very nasty looking wound on his forehead. He was limping and trying desperately to get away from his pursuers. Wufei hit the gas and dived towards Heero while Sally opened the door to get Heero into the van. They immediately made their escape, taking advantage of the pursuers' momentary shock. Sally placed Heero on the floor of the van as she accessed his wounds. He had a variety of broken bones and cuts all over his body. A few of his ribs were broken and were pressing against his lungs, making it difficult for him to breathe. He was also suffering from severe blood loss. "We need to get him to a hospital," said Sally worriedly. "I don't have the equipment to save him." "We are as good as there," replied Wufei as he punched the accelerator. Sally nodded her approval as she felt something warm and sticky cover her hand. Heero had gotten a hold of it. "Re...Relena...must save her..." Heero spluttered as he vomited blood. "There...there...don't worry...she is fine..." comforted Sally. "Some...someone...wants to kill...her..."he gripped tighter on Sally's hand. "Disk...information..." he managed to say and pass Sally the disk before the fiery pain engulfed him and he fell into a black abyss.  
  
Nothingness  
  
Heero's dreamscape  
  
He was floating in a black world of nothingness. The pain that had consuming him was gone. He was feeling numb and lightheaded.  
  
'Is this how it feels to die?'  
  
He floated into the nothingness as he heard a voice calling out to him.  
  
Relena's voice. "Heero, wake up! You can't die. You can't. Heero."  
  
Then, it faded away.  
  
'Should I die? It feels so nice to die.'  
  
Heero closed his eyes as death closed in on him.  
  
Images of his life flashed before his eyes.  
  
The first time he rode his Gundam. The person who had taught him to fight. The first time he met Relena. Their first dance at her birthday ball. The first fight with Wing Zero. The last fight with Zechs.  
  
These were the scenes that made up his life.  
  
"You can't die, Heero," whispered a woman's voice. It sounded so familiar. So warm. So comforting. "Live, Heero. There is so much more to life that you have yet to see." "To die would be an awfully big adventure." He argued, unwilling to give up his wish of dying.  
  
"To live would be another big adventure." She replied as she escaped the recess of his mind. 'Live. Yes. I want to see Relena again. I'm a warrior. Death is supposed to chase me. I don't run into the arms of death.'  
  
To be continued... I'm sorry that it is also very short...working on the next one already...pls read and review. New Dye( ): thanks for the review. I needed suggestions so very much. Thank you.  
  
Clarobell: thanks for the great review... 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
To clear up any outstanding doubts, Heero is now in the hospital and the former chapter was set mainly in his dreamscape where he is on the verge of dying.  
  
"Wake up, Heero. Wake up. You can't die," pleaded Relena as she tugged on Heero's arm. They had managed to stop the assassination attempt and had whisked her off to Heero's side with maximum security accompanied by Lady Une.  
Heero had been placed in the intensive care unit. The doctors were cautiously hopeful of his condition in front of Relena but told the others to prepare for the worst.  
When Relena heard Heero say that to die was a big adventure, her heart broke.  
'He's going to leave me,' thought Relena as she started to weep.  
A pair of comforting arms came around her.  
"Don't worry. He's going to be alright," crooned Sally.  
"Trust us, Relena. We will not let him die," added Lady Une.  
The door suddenly burst open to reveal a disheveled Quatre and Trowa.  
"How is he?" asked a worried Quatre.  
"He's going to die," proclaimed Relena.  
"That's not true," countered Sally.  
"You heard what he said. He said it was an adventure to die. He doesn't want to live anymore."  
"He will not do that," said Trowa quietly. "He once told me that he would live no matter what the odds. He will not give in to death so easily."  
"He's aright. He was strong enough to fight the war and live through it. He will not give because he has yet to enjoy the peace which he has fought for," added Wufei.  
Relena looked at Trowa, then Wufei then back at Heero.  
He was lying on his bed hooked up with so many machines that he looked like a cyber. His face was paler than the bandages that stretched across his chest.  
'Is he really going to live?' she thought as she held on to this uninjured hand and prayed to every god she ever knew. She hoped that one of them could save the one man who she loved whole-heartedly.  
  
The room fell silent. The rest of the room's occupants looked at each other helplessly. He had always been the strongest and helps them out but now he was the one who needed help and none of them knew what to do. Heero might be strong but he was still human after all. What if he died? What could they do about it?  
  
The door creaked open to reveal the doctor, Carol Young, who was in charge of Heero.  
"I'm sorry to disturb you but I thought that this might help." She entered and placed a branch of a cherry tree on the bedside table.  
"What is that for?" asked Relena.  
"It is to ensure that he recovers. My teacher died many years ago but before she died she told me to plant a cherry tree for her. It was like she knew that she was going to die. She told me to cut a branch off the tree every time I had no confidence in healing a patient and she will come back to help me. She told me that there were such things as angels in this world and that I should never give up hope. I hope with this branch your friend may be saved." With that she left the room and motioned the others to follow her. 'Hope? Will Heero have a hope of being saved?' thought a desperate Relena as the others filed out of the room.  
  
Heero's mind  
'What's that familiar smell? It smells like cherries. Just like her.' The smell reminded him of an old friend and teacher who had kept him alive through all those dangers he had faced in life.  
'I believe in angels, Heero. There will always be hope in this world. One day, there will be true peace in the universe. Even those who have lost hope years ago will receive it. Don't ever give up, there is still more that you have not seen.' A voice from long ago resounded in his mind. The one who told it was better to live than to die.  
She had never given up no matter what the odds against her. She had lived and died, leaving behind a legacy that was covered up the darkness of the universe. A few knew of her existence and the great contributions she had given.  
'Yes! I must not give up. She had given me hope. I must let others know what she has done for them. I will live for her, to let the others know about her.'  
  
Outside the room  
  
"I wanted to tell you there is almost no chance that he can live," said Dr. Young as she let out a sigh. "His injuries are simply too much for his body to take."  
"There must be some way that you can save him," pleaded Quatre.  
"He simply cannot die," said Trowa.  
"He still has a whole lifetime in front of him" added Sally.  
"I have already tired my best. There is nothing left to do other than hope. That cherry tree branch is cut from the same tree as the one I give all of the patients who are on the verge of dying.  
Some of them live after I give them the branch while some die. All you can hope that my teacher in heaven can save your friend." Dr. Young looked at them sadly.  
"There are some things even angels cannot do."  
"You mean that story you told us was real," asked Lady Une.  
"Yes. Some of my patients heal on their own after I placed a branch beside their beds. After that they usually tell me that they have seen an angel who visited them. They say she was beautiful and took all their injuries away. But you must bear in mind that it does not always work."  
"There are no such things as angels," huffed Wufei.  
"May be not, but people need hope. Only with hope, can peace be achieved. When you are weak, hope is the only thing that can make you strong. Hope is a very powerful thing. It can spell the difference victory and defeat. Meanwhile, I am off duty so has asked the head nurse to get the wonder nurse to take care of your friend. She has a few years of doctoring under her belt and is also know as a miracle worker. Hopefully something can save you friend."  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I have finally chosen a title. Hope you all enjoy it. Pls read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
There was stillness after the doctor left. The room was silent except for the breathing of the occupants. They will still very shock by the news that they had received.  
Heero was dying and unless a miracle happened, no one could anything to save him. This was very depressing as they had Heero's help when they needed him but they could not do anything to save him.  
Heero was the Prefect Soldier and he had given them much needed help in the assassination attempt in 'blind target'. He had saved Relena and helped find a safe house during the times of need.  
This was much more than anyone could have done for them and he had stuck with them through out. They had helped him through the war but most of the time he was able to manage on his own.  
  
The door creaked open yet again to reveal a young lady with waves of midnight black hair. She was dressed in a long sleeved nurse's uniform and carrying a sling bag. She was the nurse, which they had been informed about earlier.  
"You must be the wonder nurse that Dr. Young told us about," welcomed Quatre.  
"I must object to that name. I do not perform any wonders in this hospital. I am just an ordinary nurse going about a routine check-up." She said as she entered the room and pushed in a trolley. "Dr. Young has never really met me because I am only here for a short period of time."  
"I trust Dr. Young's opinion. All the more reason for you to show us your true powers" added Lady Une.  
"You're alive and a colonel to that. My, I must have gotten old that you have achieved so much," commented the nurse. "Don't worry, you'll remember who I am I due time." She said to Lady Une' bewildered look.  
"I must admit a fact that I don't have any friends of mine working as a nurse thus I don't think I have any relation to you."  
"You do. It usually takes sometime before you can remember me. You were after all still very young then."  
"Have I met you before?" asked Sally. "You look very familiar."  
"We have but I doubted that you can still remember my face. You were not paying much attention then."  
"Now let's take a look at our dear boy. Injured as usual. Why is it every time I see him, he is on the brink of death?" she said as she let out a sigh.  
"You met him?" asked Trowa who was caught off guard.  
"Many times before. He always seems to try to kill himself. Must be a bad habit he inherited from his parents."  
The door creaked open yet again to reveal the head nurse.  
"Finally I can see you again. I thought you might not make it." The head nurse chuckled as she handed Relena a form.  
"Have I ever let you down?" asked the 'Wonder nurse' disbelievingly.  
"No, but the last time when I tried calling you, your ungrateful husband was trying to whip the life out of you. I thought that you would be out of commission for a while."  
"You're talking about a different person."  
"I most certainly hope so. The last place I want to find you in is the morgue when your husband beats you to death."  
"I doubt that it is going to happen any time soon."  
"I need you to fill up the form because we are trying to get his information so that we can make a report to our superiors. I will come back later to collect it." With that, the head nurse turned and left before Relena could say a word.  
"Can't fill that up, can you?" asked the Wonder nurse. "I thought so. This boy keeps too many things to himself." She replied when Relena shook her head. "I'm sure that you were taught to note take."  
"Yes." Came the firm reply. Relena was not used to being talked to like a child.  
"Good. I'll tell you his particulars and you help me fill that in."  
"How do you know his particulars?" asked a very suspicious Wufei.  
"I brought him up, that's why. Now his name currently is Heero Yuy. Born in the War zone emergency hospital on 25th December in which year I cannot recall.  
Parents are both deceased and so is his guardian. I think Heero killed him if I remember correctly. Not that anyone ever care. Blood type is AB and has no hereditary diseases. No defects at birth."  
"What Colony was he born in?" asked Relena.  
"It's destroyed. Doesn't matter to anyone now. Besides it is more accurate to say that he is born in the middle of a war zone," came the reply. "That explains his infinity to war," said Sally. The nurse was taken the readings from the various monitors that he was hooked up to look up. 'Not very promising readings but marvelous considering the things he has gone through.' Thought the Nurse.  
"Who are you?" asked Sally. "I have a vague feeling of deja-vu."  
"I do not have a name. But you can call me 626," she replied.  
"626. That is not a name." Said Quatre.  
"626 is my name but if you have a problem with it, you can call me Krystal. That's what he calls me," she said, nodding to Heero.  
  
"I'm back," said the head nurse. "I see that you have completed the form. Thank you so very much. Oh yeah, Krystal, your husband called." "What does he have to say?" asked Krystal tersely. "He said that if you do not go home soon, he will burn you with an iron and whip you. Thanks for coming down here but I really think you should go back. Before your husband really beats you to death the next time." "Do you really think what you said is what you really feel? You called me here because you think that I could save him but now you are asking me to go back?"  
"I might want to save him but I rather save you."  
  
Sorry, evil cliffhanger... Not very sure about what to write next. Sorry. Please read and review. Is Krystal going to save him? Read on the next chapter to find out.  
  
Clarobel: thank you for your great reviews. Sorry I took so long to update. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
"I might want to save him but I rather save you."  
  
"Don't' worry about me, if he ever manages to kill me, I thank him for the favor," replied Krsytal dryly.  
  
"But he really means it."  
  
"That is what he said the last time. Oh, could you do me a favor. Get three packets of blood type AB packets for me. Thanks."  
  
The head nurse merely shook her head. "He has no place in this world anymore. He is a Gundam pilot and that means he is an unnecessary soldier. There is no need for a person who has trained to become a weapon is this world."  
  
"In the time to come, maybe. For the present, he is still needed and has a place in this world. The war has not completely ended. People just don't notice that yet.  
  
Soldier he may be. He has a right to decide if he wants to live or die. Let's leave it up to him when he wakes up. He can always kill himself later on."  
  
"I hate to argue with your reasoning but I agree with you all the same. I'll se to it that you are not disturbed." With that last remark, she walked out of the door.  
  
"Hoe did she know he is a Gundam pilot?" asked Trowa. He had watched the exchange with interest and was dying to find out the details.  
  
The other in the room also looked at her with varying degrees of interest.  
  
"If I told you, it would not be fun anymore," Krsytal replied cheekily. "You're a Gundam pilot too. Why don't you try to find out?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, she begins unplugging various machines from Heero with all the skills of a veteran. Later, she loosens his clothing around his chest and took out a pair of contacts from her sling bag. Along with it, she took out a computer as well as a pair of gloves.  
  
She looked at Relena with something close to concern in her eyes.  
  
"You're coming down with a fever," she proclaimed. Caught off guard, Relena could only manage a shocked "NO!".  
  
Lady Une came up and touched her forehead.  
  
"You are. Quite a high fever to that. You must go home immediately." "I refuse to. What if he wakes up and finds that I am not here. He risked his life to save me," countered Relena.  
  
"He is not going to wake up for the next four to five days. For your information, the people who you think did did not attack him. You must be a little bit more perceptive about such things. Not everything is what it seems.  
  
And you are going home after I get rid of your fever."  
  
Krsytal stood up and placed her hand on Relena's forehead.  
  
Her hands were very cold to touch and seemed to be made of ice. Relena felt strange as an unknown sensation came over her. The world started to spin as she lost consciousness.  
  
Krsytal removed her hand and on it was a burning fire. It was seemingly burning her hand yet it did not seem to hurt her a bit. Relena shagged onto Lady Une as she fell asleep. Lady Une looked up at her with questioning eyes.  
  
"She's just tired. She's been overworking herself. She will wake up in a few days time."  
  
With that she looked at the fire in her hand crushed it with her bare hands. The fires flickered and die as mysteriously as it had appeared.  
  
This caught everyone off guard. Never had they seen anyone do such things.  
  
"How on Earth did you do that?" asked Sally. She was so shocked that her mouth was wide open like a codfish.  
  
"Magic," claimed Krsytal and told Lady Une, "Take her home and see to it that she gets at least thirty hours of sleep. When she wakes up, she must eat at least portions of her normal intake or her body will deteriorate."  
  
Lady Une nodded knowingly and took Relena home.   
  
"Meanwhile, I believe some of you are in dire need of rest. You don't need four people to keep an eye on me, do you?"  
  
"She's right. You two should take a break. Trowa and I can take things from here. We had some rest and sleep in the plane here," suggested Quatre.  
  
"Good idea. You know how to contact us if you need help," nodded Sally as she tried her best to stifle a yawn. Wufei nodded his answer and they both left the room quietly.  
  
Hope you all like it so far... sorry for taking so long to review but I have some major exams coming up so updates may take longer...sorry for the delay... pls R&R 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I'm going to need some help when I reset his ribs. In this state, he will respond very violently to pain. Can you help me tie him down with cloth, tight enough to hold him but not too tight to hurt him. He has enough injuries as it is."  
  
"Sure" came the reply, Quatre and Trowa set to work.  
  
Meanwhile, Krystal took out her contacts, which gave her X-ray vision to examine Heero's bones. They were very badly cracked and a few were pressing dangerously on his lungs.  
  
With deft movements, she typed all the data into the computer and estimated the angle she would have to move the bone as well as the strength needed to adjust it.  
  
"We're done."  
  
"Good," she answered as she turned to Heero.  
  
The head nurse came in at the moment.  
  
"Here are the packets you wanted. I've fixed them on a drip for you."  
  
"Thank you," she said without looking up.  
  
The head nurse help her insert the drip and before she left she said this, "I was wrong to say what I said just now. I forgot that you are a soldier too."

"I'm not a soldier," answered Krsytal. "I'm a weapon made to kill. There's nothing else I'm good at." She said in a cold confident tone. "If there is any unnecessary soldier, it would be me."  
  
The head nurse looked at her with something close to pity in her eyes before she left.  
  
"Hold his shoulders and legs down. We don't want him to move, she continued in the same unwavering tone. The boys quickly did as told as Krystal readjusted Heero's bone.  
  
The process was long tedious. Quatre and Trowa were having a very hard time holding Heero down, despite the restrains. Krystal however was unaffected as she rests the bones.

Heero was literally moaning in pain and his face was scrubbed white due to the pain.

"Done" she said Krsytal finally as she wrapped bandages around Heero so that his bones will not crack. She had fused them together but there was only so much that her magic can do.

Quatre and Trowa collapsed on a near by sofa to rest.

"He's strong," commented Quatre who was seriously out of breath.

"Agreed" answered Trowa who was trying his best to maintain his composure.

Krsytal however remained unmoved even though there were times that she had to hold him down herself. There was not a drop of sweat on her forehead and she was calmly packing her things and taking out fresh bandages and some ointment.

"What are you doing," asked Quatre as she propped Heero on her lap. "Redressing his wounds, this ointment can speed up the healing process and prevent some of the minor ones from scarring."

They watched her work on Heero. Her touch was firm but tender. Heero visibly relaxed under her touch and fell into an undisturbed slumber. Colour gradually came back to his face.

"That settles it. He's going to be alright but I suggest that you keep him in bed if he ever wakes up until I return."

"Thank you so much." Krsytal merely smiled and packed up the last of her things. "If I don't come back, Carol should be enough to see that he gets back onto his feet."

With that she turned the doorknob to leave.

"Wait! Your arm... It's... bleeding."

"So it is. It'll stop soon enough. Meanwhile both of you could use some rest. He's gotten quite strong since I last saw him."

"You should have it seen to," said a very quiet Trowa. "It could get could get infected."

"Thank you for the concern but I'll be fine. I must get back before my husband really blows his top."

"If he always hit you, why don't you leave him?" asked a puzzled Quatre.

"Suicidal tendencies are a psychological problem. I happen to have it. Besides, I've made it so far, I can't give up now. Besides, you have more important things to see to. Peace is about to end very soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Operation Meteor."

They all fell into a stunned silence.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Relena's mansion  
  
"Lady Une, there is someone here who wants to see Vice Minister Darlian." Reported a soldier at the gate.

"Does the person have an identification?" The unmistakable click of a gun could be heard over the headset.

"Does this get me an entrance?" asked a cold unwavering voice. "It would be a pity to see senseless killing at the house of the advocator of peace now, wouldn't it?"

"You may enter," came the decisive answer.

"Lady Une" protested the soldier.

"She does not want to kill anyone. Let's not force her to do so."

"You are indeed perceptive. Treize did not make a mistake this time round." Muttered the intruder. It was however to soft to be heard.

She entered the building beneath the watchful eyes of all the guards and was guided not so politely to the lounge where Relena was having a conversation with Lady Une and Noin.

"Nice to see you up and about," commented the stranger as she chose a comfortable spot in the room to stand.

"Thank you for your concern but that is unnecessary," answered Relena confidently.

"Do you really need so many bodyguards to protect you from little old me?"

"Leave." Commanded Noin. "We'll take it from here."

"Hai" came the reply and the room was emptied except for Noin and Lady Une.

"Don't' worry. I didn't come to kill you. Just to bring your attention to something."

"What is it that you have to barge into my house at this hour?"

"Don't push it too much, Peacecraft. I am not one to trifle with. Stubborn, the whole lot of you. I think that Heero has been a bad influence on you."

"He is not and how did you know him?"

"That is exactly what I came to talk to you about. Heero's occupation."

"What about it?"

"There's a lot to know about it."

"For example..." questioned Lady Une. She was very interested in this information.

"Heero originally was nameless because he was taught to be a killer. Born in the middle of a war zone tied his fate to the harshness of war. His parents die before his eyes even before he knew that they were his parents.

His parents you see, were soldiers. They had been genetically manipulated at conception to be prefect soldiers thus explains why Heero is so adept at war. He is the product of two perfect soldiers thus should be quite a warrior."

"That does not mean he is a mindless killing machine." Protested Relena.

"Ah... But he was made into one since the day he was born.

Similarly for Trowa Barton. The rest of the Gundam pilots were not originally soldiers but forced into a war not of their doing.

They have other lives other than that of being a killer. Trowa and Heero are different. Their sole purpose in life is to live for war. Now you are disarming both the Earth and Space.

What is going to happen to these two and all those who are born to be soldiers? What can those who are nothing but weapons for a war do with their lives once war has been taken away?

They no longer have a purpose in life so they will create war again. I'm not saying these two but there are still other like them. They may not be as gifted but in large numbers can do as much damage as these two."

"They will wish for peace like the rest of the people."

"It is you who wishes for peace. Not them. Heero was born to fight. It is in his nature to destroy. If you take that away from him, he will have nothing left."

"He is very capable. He can find something else to do."

"What about the soldiers who have no other gifts than fighting. Are you going to tell them that it is their fault that they cannot find a place in this world? It's human to fight. Everyone does that. Even you."

"I don't fight."

"Oh? What do you call making speeches and trying to influence others with your total peace ideal?"

"That is not fighting."

"It is. You don't always have to use weapons to fight." That one statement left Relena speechless for one of the few times in her life.

"When you make laws, you are forcing these people to the brink of despair. You just cannot see it. If you encourage them, there will be fewer fights in this world. Why do you think those people tried to kill you?

They respect you but there is no other way they can make a living. You have pushed them to that state."

"Stop that. It's not her fault that that happened. She was a victim," argued Lady Une.

"Who's responsible, she knows herself. I came here to open your eyes. What you do with the information, you decide for your self. There is only so much I can say."

With those parting words, she left the mansion.

"Are you okay Relena?" asked a very concern Noin.

"I am right, aren't I? They all wish for peace right?" Lady Une and Noin had no answer for her because they knew what she had said was the truth.

This was why they set up the Preventers. There were soldiers who could not find any work in this world. Relena looked at their faces and saw the truth in those words. She looked sadly out of the window.

'Why does this have to be so hard?' she thought desperately.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hope you like it... I am trying my best to make it longer so sorry if I have made it very confusing...R&R 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam Characters; I'm just borrowing them for my own story.

I'm going to introduce a number of my own characters so the number of characters is going to increase tremendously but I hope that it will not get too confusing.

I may split up parts of the story into different stories to make it easier to read.

================================================================

Heero felt the warm rays of the sun on his face and gradually opened his eyes. It took a tremendous effort to accomplish a seemingly easy task and he looked upon a blur of the world. He found himself in an unfamiliar room.

"You're awake at last," said a voice beside him. He turned his head slowly to the side and was greeted by smiles and looks of relief from Sally and Wufei.

"I thought that you were never going to wake up."

"Where am I? What is this place?" asked a completely disoriented Heero.

"This is the colony's main hospital. We sent you here after we escaped from your attackers. Remember?" Sally asked.

His memories were very vague but he remembered being saved by Sally and Wufei. "Partially." Heero was still very stiff as he tried to sit up.

"You're supposed to stay in bed, nurse's orders," said Sally as she pushed him back down.

"Nurse's orders?"

"That's right, you are not allowed to sit up until she visits you again for a check-up."

"Hn..." came the reply as Heero succumbed to sleep once more.

This time he had a reminiscing dream. He was on a green pasture with his friends, playing. There was no war, no fighting and most of all, no bloodshed. He remembered that there was someone who would tuck him in bed every night and sing him a lullaby.  
  
_In the village, _

_The peaceful village, _

_The lion sleeps tonight. Hush, my darling, _

_Don't fear my darling, _

_The lion sleeps tonight.  
  
Hmmm...hmmm....  
  
In the jungle The might jungle, _

_The lion sleeps tonight. _

_Hush, my darling, _

_Don't fear my darling, _

_The lion sleeps tonight.  
_  
Here, he was safe. From all the dangers of the world. There was no one who could hurt him and he no longer had to protect himself.

Sally looked at his peaceful feature and smiled. "Rest now, you don't have to fight anymore."

================================================================  
  
It was a few more days later when Heero woke up again. Quatre who had taken time off his busy schedule to take a look at Heero greeted him. Accompanying him was Trowa who had stayed by Quatre's side to help him out.  
  
"Nice to see you are alright. I thought that you would not make it." "It's going to take more than that to keep me down. How's Relena?" asked Heero. "She's fine. They managed to stop it in time," replied Trowa. Heero merely sighed in relief and nodded. There were important things to worry about at the moment.

"Could you do me a favor?" asked Heero. "Sure. What do you want me to do?" asked Quatre.

"I need to contact some one on this colony. Her name is M. I think she has changed her name but she usually calls herself M. her new name should start with the letter M. She's from the circus so it should not be too hard to find her."

"Who is she to you?" asked Trowa.

"An old friend. I heard she escaped here during the war."

"I think I know where she is. There is a performer who performs on the street who was good at acrobat performing."

"If that is really her, she will not go down without a fight. She recognizes a soldier when she sees one. Tell her H sent you. She most probably will not try to hurt you after that."

"I think I am able to defend myself from a girl."

"I would agree with you if she wasn't such a good fighter."

"I'll go get her today. Quatre has a meeting in that area. It should not be too hard for me to drop by."

"That's true. Trowa can look for her while I am having my meeting."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"That's the least we can do."

==============================================================  
  
Hope you like it so far...haven't really had time to write it any longer... p.s. I am leaving Krystal out for a while cause I need time to rewrite Heero's past.


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam characters. I'm just using them for my own story.

Enjoy

Trowa Barton was watching the performance of a fifteen year old on the street near one the buildings where Quatre was having a meeting. She moved with an almost cat-like grace while she smiled at the audience. Her maple hair attracted people's attention while her dreamer's quiet hazel eyes seemed to lure you into an abyss.

'What an extraordinary person! She manages to seem innocent yet dangerous at the same time,' thought Trowa.

When she finally finished performing, thunderous clapping echoed the whole street. 'Could this be the person be the one that Heero is looking for? She does fit the description.'

When the crow finally cleared, Towa approached her. "Are you M?" he asked quietly.

"Who wants to know?"

"H does. He has been looking for you."

'M' turned to face him and asked, "Well, where is he?"

Trowa merely nodded and led the way.

"This is the room," pointed out Quatre. He had ended his meeting to accompany them.

'M' nodded and went in. She opened the door to an empty bed. She turned back and was about to throw daggers at Quatre and Trowa when the unmistakable click of a gun sounded.

Heero was standing in the corner pointing a gun towards 'M'.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," he whispered dangerously.

To their utmost surprise, 'M' smiled widely. "You have not changed much."

"Neither have you," comment Heero as he lowered his gun.

"1079M. Miyuki. Moscow."

"5819H. Heero Yuy. Satan."

"Did you really think that someone would insane enough to kill you?" asked an amused Heero.

"You might be," joked Miyuki. She replaced her knives back into her boots and looked up at him. "I knew you were going to look me up. I just did not know how."

"I will never be that insane. What pleasure anyone might get from killing you are not worth Zariach's wrath. She is not as forgiving as she used to be," retorted Heero.

"Quite true. How are your bones feeling?"

"Like I have been run over by a bulldozer which is the truth but whose caring."

"You're just lucky Godmother came to save you, she almost wanted to just let you die. She's still very unhappy about the fact that you ran away."

"She'll forgive me but Godfather might not be so forgiving."

"He and God mother quarreled for days over your disappearance. They were deciding whether to let you die or live."

"I don't mean to interrupt but what is the connection between both of you?" asked Quatre.

"We were both orphans taken in by Godmother and Godfather. They took care of us until we decided to leave home," replied Heero.

"We've known each other for years. Almost like siblings, aren't we?" asked Miyuki giving Heero a light kick.

"I don't, ace. I think it is dangerous crowd to hang out with," he answered tiredly and lied down on the bed. "I think anything might not be worth so much of this trouble."

"It is if Zariach is the one who's watching out for your back," argued Miyuki good-naturedly.

"When she's not trying to run circles around you, sure."

"Who is Zariach?" asked Trowa.

"She's one of the orphans. There are like I think twenty-six of us," answered Miyuki.

"One for every letter of the alphabet," added Heero.

"That's quite interesting. I didn't know that you had such an interesting background," commented Quatre.

"Right now, I wish I didn't," he replied.

"Don't be such a spoilsport. We did have lots of fun together," said Miyuki.

"Yes. But you also brought us a lot of trouble too. Remember the time you let the buffalos in the house. It very nearly flattened the entire house. The terrible twosome also keeps playing tricks, that must be some life that you like," said Heero.

"Maybe but you had your fair share of tricks. Who was the one who put a slimy lizard in Mrs. Blake's bed?" retorted Miyuki.

"Well, this is an interesting reunion," commented Quatre to the ever-silent Trowa.

"You haven't the slightest idea," replied Miyuki. "Oh, by the way, God mother Krystal told me to tell you that she has paid all of the medical bills. You are to keep your sorry ass in bed until you get better and help Jewel with the company."

"I heard you," said Heero waving his hand.

"You'd better. She's not very happy with you still, you must tread a little more carefully in this few weeks." Miyuki looked at her wrist watch and said, "I better be going, there's an important executives meeting today and I'm about to miss it. By the way, Zariach has a house prepared for you on colony L3. She said you could live there if you chose to."

"Help me thank her the next time you see her, I'll probably move there in four days time, once I get out of hospital," replied Heero.

Miyuki smiled and left after she paused at the door and said, "Welcome back, Heero."

Relena was fingering her sleeve as Lady Une walked with her to Heero's ward. She had just finished a tiring meeting with other peace leaders after getting over the breakdown brought around by Krystal's visit.

The door open and revealed a fully dressed Heero with Trowa and Quatre. Relena felt her insides tighten as she looked at Heero. He was dressed in a white long sleeves and a pair of black slacks. His usual head of brown hair was as unruly as ever as he sat up on his bed.

"Welcome," greeted Quatre smiling at Relena.

"Relena," said Heero as he looked at her with unwavering Prussian blue eyes.

"Hello Heero. How are you feeling?" asked Relena, trying her best to keep from stammering.

"Much better," he replied after a pause. "Thank you for your concern."

Relena and the others were taken aback by his reply. He rarely expressed any form of well...anything.

"You're welcome," replied Lady Une who was the first to recover from her shock.

"I'm sorry that I had to bother you. I wasn't expecting it to get so out of hand," continued Heero.

"That's alright. We are happy that we can finally be of help," answered Quatre. "What were you doing anyway?"

"I was sorting out a few problems and meeting up with the past. Nothing special."

"I see. That's why you got run over by a truck?" asked Trowa. He had remained silent till just now.

"Partially. I wasn't expecting him to be so emotional, to put it mildly."

"What was you trying to do?" asked a concerned Relena, "to make him run you over with a truck."

"I can't tell you but I am definitely no going back there until he cools down."

"What an excellent idea, young master. I'm glad you finally see the light," came a new voice at the door. He was a middle-aged butler dressed in a suit with knife edged trousers. He had a cloth draped over his right arm and was carrying a suitcase in his other hand.

"Who are you?" asked Quatre.

"As of today, I am Young master Heero's personal butler. 13th mistress believes that it would be beneficial if he had a keeper."

"Great, that means I'm grounded for life," muttered Heero under his breath.

"13th mistress said that you would be happy to have your wardrobe be delivered to you personally as well as your new ride since you blew up the other one," he continued without blinking an eye. "She also said to inform you of your piling-up workload at the head office."

"Well, it looks like you have someone to keep you out of trouble," commented Lady Une.

"I must really thank you, Elton to take up such a thankless task," commented Heero dryly.

"My pleasure, Young master. I am very pleased with the paycheck, which was presented to me for this tedious task. 13th mistress also said that it is coming out of your paycheck if you get into such trouble again," said Elton with a small grin.

sorry for not updating for so looonnngggg

thanks to all the people who reviewed

pls review again....

anyone with ideas can also forward them to me

i'm suffering from writer's block now.....


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam Wing characters even though I wish I did.

"Good afternoon, Miss Relena," greeted Elton as he tried to prevent Heero from throwing his clothes in to the suitcase. "Please Young Master, you really need to reconsider. You need to stay in hospital for observation."

Heero had been bullied in to staying in bed for the past three days and he was on the verge of going insane. He was very determined on leaving.

"Young Master," came Elton's annoying voice.

Heero in exasperation took out his gun and pointed it in Elton's head.

"Heero," cried Quatre and the others who had come to visit him today.

"WE are leaving NOW! Do you have any objections?" Heero said, ignoring the others, he pushed the gun slight inwards.

"No, Young Master. I will see to the suitcase and the transport," sighed Elton. "The mistress will not be very happy with this."

"That is no longer any of my concern," Heero retorted while lowering his gun. Elton carried on to pack the suitcase while he greeted his visitors. They were Relena, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, Hirde, Sally and Noin.

"Hey buddy," greeted Duo gaily, "who put a bee in your bonnet?"

"I hate hospitals," he answered simply.

"Where will you be going?" asked a curious Wufei.

"Home," he answered nonchalantly, taking a cup of coffee to drink.

"You should not be drinking that, black as pitch it is," chided Elton.

"If you don't stop nattering in my ear, I'll drink vodka and plant a bullet in your head. Have I made myself clear?" Heero threatened.

"Crystal clear, Young Master but the mistress will not be pleased. She chased most everyone off the colony course they were bothering her." Elton answered without as much as blinking an eye.

"Their loss is my gain," shrugged Heero.

"Whose the mistress?" asked Relena. 'Was she the one who brought him up?'

"An old friend of mine, I'm staying over at her house for a while."

An 'Oh' sounded in unison through the room.

"Are you two, you know?" asked Duo.

"No. Keep those dirty thoughts to yourself."

"All packed, Young Master," said the ever-efficient Elton.

"Let's go," nodded Heero.

"May we come along?" asked Sally. This was too good an opportunity to miss.

"Definitely. There is enough room in the limousine," answered Elton.

Heero merely glared at Elton before leaving the room. There was a silver limo parked at the entrance of the hospital and a blue-uniformed driver had opened the door. The group stopped to admire. It was gleaming like a jewel and looked as beautiful as a sin.

The driver bowed slightly at Heero as he entered, greeting him "5th Young Master."

"Please enter," smiled Elton.

"Thank you, Elton," said Relena as she took up the offer, with the others lagging behind.

Inside was like a five star hotel. Seats were covered with plush red velvet, making it look too expensive to be seated on. Duo ran his fingers on the expensive fabric and opted to sit on the beanbags in the middle. Trowa and Wufei followed the suit.

"I didn't realize you were quite so rich," commented Noin.

"This? It belongs to Oscar. He just loves to pamper himself," answered Heero. "I'm just borrowing it."

"Whose Oscar?" asked Sally.

"Another friend. He's the new hit singer, Jay Danfield. I'm sure you must have heard about him."

"Heard about him? He's the latest in all forms of music. He does anything from classical to New Age. How can you not hear about him?" gushed Hirde.

"Thanks for the information. Since you're such a great fan, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you if you help yourself to his collection of yet to release songs."

"Where?"

"In the cupboard beside you. All signed and priceless, I suppose."

"You have a very talented friend," commented Noin.

"Hn…" was her only reply. Heero then casually lifted his hand to tap on the roof. A bright line appeared and it gradually got bigger. The roof collapsed in the back making the limo an instant convertible.

The rest either stared at the magnificent scenery or at the person who just turned into an instant millionaire.

They left the city and entered into the high-end district where mansions and gardens were the norm. the wind whipped through the car, giving them a nice wind blown feeling. Heero leaned back into the seat as the limo pulled into a beautifully decorated mansion.

The driveway was long and lined with marble statures and fountains. The house itself was impressive, a powering brick building. A red carpet was laid out as servants dressed in blue and white rushed out to line it. "Welcome back, 5th Young Master."

A plump old lady came out to bustle Heero in while sweeping him with pomelo leaves. "This should get rid of your bad luck, Satan. Now walk over the fire to scare away the wandering spirits. Heero obediently followed as the others stared rather dumbfounded at the sight.

"Cool" was how Duo described it while Relena thought that the Prefect soldier was suddenly a prince.

"You might be richer than Quatre," commented Trowa.

"Not yet," Heero corrected.

"Well isn't that a relief," joked Quatre.

A serving maid came up to Heero and said demurely, "Miss Mirage is waiting for you in your home office, 5th Young Master."

"I'll meet her," Heero nodded and changed direction.

"Whose Mirage?" asked Relena who felt a strange sensation in her heart. It almost as if she were jealous?

"My secretary," Heero answered as he opened teak doors to a Spartan office. A slim lady with sleek white hair greeted. She was not a ravishing beauty but there was something about her that demanded attention.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Satan. I trust that you had a good rest?" she asked in a low and mysterious voice.

"Thank you for your concern but it is no longer needed."

"That's good. I guess I may proceed on to rant you for dismissing me?"

Heero shrugged his shoulders and replied, "It's not a dismissal. It's a promotion. You are the only one with enough creditably and experience to take it on."

"I am well adjusted to working by your side."

"Then you'll find Satoshi quite a challenge. His place has more security than this whole colony added to together."

"Oh?" Mirage said lifting an eyebrow. "Paranoid?"

"No. just dangerous. Those measures are to make sure he does not hurt anyone. Your current bodyguard will be replaced to allow you to reach there in one piece."

"I'm quite able to protect myself," argued Mirage.

"Those few punches don't mean anything in his neighborhood. Be good and just follow instructions for once," chided Heero.

"I just don't like to leave a job half done," rebutted Mirage.

"Can't you do something for once without arguing with me? Most people prefer agreeable women for their wives. Be careful or you may remain a spinster."

"I enjoy being one. Good Day." Mirage huffed and stormed out the room.

"Well done. You've managed to persuade her to leave," congratulated Elton.

"Whose the replacement, Elton? If it is Rue, I will personally drag Mirage back here myself."

"It's Carlo, Young Master. She's one the mistress's personal assistant. She thought may be it would be better if she served some one else other than herself."

"Looks like I've hit the jackpot," commented Heero as he led the others out of the room.

"It would seem so. What you would you like for tea and dinner?" asked Elton.

"Let's have French tea and Oriental dinner, have it served in my quarters and at the moonlight pavilion."

"Yes, sir. I will see to it immediately."

"I didn't realize you were such a businessman," commented Wufei.

"I'm not quite one. It's my family which pulled me in. it is after all a family business." He led them through hallways decorated with gold-framed paintings and stunning mosaic. They stopped at a simple plain wooden door. Heero led them in.

It was decorated simply and elegantly with cool colors and was plainer as compared to the rest of the grandeur of the rest of the house.

"Where are we?" asked Relena as she stared out of the bay window at the breath taking view it offered.

"My rooms. One of them at least."

Thank you thank you for having so much patience.

my computer had a virus that's why i took so long to reply and update.

Tenshi, Whitnet11: thank you for the encouragements

Angel of Death: i'll try to incoporate your ideas in...

pls R&R

i will update real soon


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam wing characters.

"Neat joint, if you can afford it," commented Duo.

"Trust me," added Heero, "you would never even if you spent the next hundred years trying."

"You should have more faith in us, the Preventers' pay is quite good," argued Wufei.

"You can't earn as much as 10 billion in the next hundred years, can you?" Heero retorted.

"No. Is it really worth that much?" asked Sally.

"No." The room let out a sigh of relief. "It's worth more."

"That's not really nice. You just cheated our feelings," complained Duo.

"You're the one who had to believe it," Heero rebutted.

"Quite true, but I believe Quatre should be able to afford it, aren't I right Quatre?"

"Yes, but it is a waste to spent it on one house," mused Quatre.

Heero smiled wickedly and said, "Not if its occupants number up to over two hundred. There are more people living here than you think."

"More than two hundred!" exclaimed Hirde.

"Yes. This house was built not only for me and the rest of the family, it was meant to house all our closest staff and adopted children."

"Wow. I must say that is quite impressive," commented Relena.

"I'll show you around after we had tea. Mrs. Doubtfire does not like people wandering around the house eating."

"Whose Mrs. Doubtfire?" asked Noin.

"She's the housekeeper. She's the one you saw who could not stop telling me to step over the basin of fire."

"Oh, that one," commented Duo.

"Why did she ask you to do that for?" asked Trowa who was still trying to figure it out.

"It's to get rid of bad luck. The Chinese have a tradition to swept away bad luck with pomelo leaves and use a basin of fire to scare away demons."

"What an interesting tradition. I know that you are in need to get rid of many demons," teased Duo.

"Shut up."

They spent the rest of the day admiring the house or mansion before leaving regrettably, especially Relena. It could the last time she would see him again.

Or not.

Two days later, Relena and Quatre were due for a meeting with Miss Sylvia Noventa at a company named Akira where child labor and weaponry was supposedly found. This company was quite influential in its area thus there was a lingering fear if the other companies might follow the suit. This would not only disrupt the peace, it could also lead to division among the people, something they could scarcely afford.

They set off to meet at a junction before reaching the company. It was rather in the outskirts so a companion to assure that there were accidents accompanied them each. Quatre was accompanied by Trowa, Sylvia by Sally and Wufei, while Relena by Duo and Noin. Sure enough, there was a band that tried to ambush them at the junction.

They were masked and bore a red dove sign on their arm. They showered the gang with bullets forcing the gang to retreat behind their cars. Relena's car took much the damage thus was smoking excessively; obscuring the snipers view gave them an avenue of escape.

They tried to get into one of the cars to escape but there was not enough space for everyone.

"Akira had better have an excuse for giving us an early morning bullet shower," grumbled Duo as he and the others tried to retaliate.

Suddenly, a black car came out the bushes showering bullets at the snipers while blocking the gang. The car slammed open to reveal Heero dressed in a green shirt and black slacks.

"Get on," he urged as he continued shooting.

That was all the advice they needed. They shoot on the car as Heero ran out of bullets and hit the gas. He had already injured all of snipers but he did not want to risk any form of reinforcements, no matter what. They would waste the time he did not have.

"Thanks, pal," Duo said patting on his shoulder.

"You always show up in the last most opportune minute," commented Sally. The others sounded their agreement.

"I would have arrived earlier if you did not chose somewhere so far away from my house," Heero pointed out.

"Sorry," commented Quatre sheepishly. "I didn't realize that there would be so much trouble."

"We didn't realize that Akira would send so much amno at us," added Wufei.

"You're saying that Akira sent them at you?" asked Heero.

"Yes," confirmed Noin.

"Then you are accusing me of wanting to hurt you," questioned Heero.

"No. You always help us. You would never do anything to hurt us," protested Relena.

"Then why did you accuse me?" asked Heero without moving.

"WE didn't accuse you," argued Quatre. "We accused Akira. It's got nothing to do with you. Unless…"

"You are the owner of Akira," finished Trowa.

Silence fell like a ton of bricks in the car.

hope you all like it so far. i'm planning to addmore action scenes....

pls pls pls pls pls R&R

thanks...

Lost-Remembrance & Tenshi &Dark Devotions : thx 4 the reviews


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: idun own any of the characters

A bundle in the seat beside Heero started moving. He moved over and wrenched off the cover, saying, "Wake up you sleepy pig. You're goanna be late for school."

The bundle revealed a beautiful little girl with amethyst eyes and flowing blonde hair. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and replied, "I would not be late if you learn not to take excursions in the morning."

"You're the one who insist that I fetch you to school when you could just take a ride with anyone else," pointed out Heero.

"It's more fun than listening to Oscar sing all the time. Besides, he has more interviews in the morning than anyone else. He has no time to fetch me."

"He would if you could get up on time everyday," chided Heero.

"I do. See I'm all ready for school."

"My. There must be a lapse in the school rules if they let you go in like a ghost on bare feet," said Heero dryly.

The girl's eyes flew open. "Oh no. I forget to ask Mrs. Doubtfire to braid my hair this morning. Have you seen my shoes? I think I left them back in the mansion…"

"Calm down Gretel. Your shoes are in the back. There are some nice hair ties in the drawer, which are meant for you. Quit tugging my arm or we'll make a bigger impression than you in braids on the road. Don't you realize that I'm driving at 80miles/hr to make sure you go to school on time?" Heero said calmly as he used one hand to extract hers from his arm.

The girl identified as Gretel turned to the rest of the astonished gang and asked, "Does anyone know how to tie braids?"

Sally looked at the little girl and replied, "Sure. Me and Noin will help you tie two lovely braids."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. See Heero, your friends have more compassion than you do," complained Gretel.

"That's because you don't bother them every hour of the day. I wonder how that friend of yours, Liam stands you."

"He likes me because I'm nice. Unlike some people who take forever to smile."

"Don't push it, Gretel. I may consider kicking you out of this car," warned Heero as he glared at her at the rear mirror. Gretel had settled in the back to let Sally and Noin tie her hair.

"You wouldn't. You're supposed to take care of me because I'm younger."

"The things I get myself into," grumbled Heero as he drove in to a road off a brick building. There was a boy dressed in the same uniform as Gretel waving at them. Gretel pulled on her shoes and grabbed her school. Then she shoved Heero her hand.

"No more pocket money. I just gave you a hundred bucks yesterday," said Heero sternly. "You can't keep spending money like water."

"I spent that hundred on new school uniforms for Liam. His had many holes in it. Now I need more money for today's lunch," argued Gretel with her braids flying.

Heero merely sighed and took out his wallet. "Here's two hundred. Get him some new clothes while you're at it and invite him over for dinner. I'll be home late and so will the others. Tell him to accompany you until one of us gets home."

Gretel pout turned into a smile as she took the money. She kissed him on the cheek before leaving the car to join Liam.

"She's hopeless," commented Heero out loud as he drove off.

"I thought she was quite adorable," commented Sylvia.

"She has the most beautiful eyes," added Relena.

"You only think so because you look deep into her eyes. People who look there have a tendency to fall head over heels just like that poor boy you just saw," explained Heero.

"What do you mean, that little girl is harmless," exploded Duo.

"You wouldn't think so if she tossed you up a tree," Heero chuckled. "She can probably fight better than you."

"You're kidding. We're quite good fighters," defended Wufei.

"Wait till you actually fight her before giving me a response."

"Where are we heading?" asked Trowa as he noted the change in scenery.

"To the slave mines. Since you all are so eager to see the child laborers and weaponry, I'll show them to you," answered Heero nonchalantly.

"You mean you actually use child labor," swallowed Quatre.

"Of course. Children have a higher profit margin."

"But that's inhuman. Not even you work at such a young age," exclaimed Relena.

"Actually I did. I started working at the age of one, right after I learnt how to walk. You don't live very long if you can't support yourself."

"But what kind of work could a one year old possibly do?" asked Sylvia.

"I would help a group of soldiers disguise as a family. From there I will climb under the cars, since no took another look at a kid, and plant bombs and such," Heero answered without as much as twitching. "Don't worry. I don't mistreat the children in my care." He said in response to the gang's astonished faces. "They could not be happier," he declared as they pulled into the compound.

It looked dim and gray, just like all the factories in town. People where like bees in a hive, buzzing around carrying out all sorts of activities. The inside was a different matter.

It was like stepping into a five star hotel. The floor was carpeted and the walls were decked in gleaming silver. There was an enormous portrait of Heero and someone else at behind the reception. Heero had a pair of black feathery wings while the other lady looked like a cyber from neck down. She possessed a pair of dark brown eyes, which held the same cold look as Heero. They looked like a pair from the tenth planet where angels and cyber existed.

"Good morning, Yuy san," greeted the receptionist as she gave Heero a form sign.

"Good morning, Passionflower. Has Patience arrived yet?" asked Heero.

"Yes, sir. She is stalling a group of Preventers who are trying to conduct a search," replied Passionflower as she winked at him. "Are you sure you don't want some company tonight, Yuy san?" she purred while leaning forward to display her ample cleavage. She was undeniably a living 'passionflower'.

"No thank you, Passionflower. I already have a date. Besides, it would not improper to go out with someone who happens to be more mature. Where are they?"

Passionflower pouted, "I can't believe a date with the cars is half as interesting as my offer. They are in hall 2," she said waving them off.

"Interesting reception, Heero," commented Duo. "Why did you shake her off?" he was having a calculative look on his face.

"She is older than you are, so forget it. Don't you already have Hirde?" rebutted Heero, correctly assessing his look.

"One must keep an open mind," Duo replied cheekily.

"You are hopelessly fickle," scolded Quatre.

"Where are we heading?" asked Noin.

"To join the tour. Tell me, how many of you were planning to pay my humble abode a visit?" asked Heero as he led the way.

"Lady Une did say something about checking this place out she didn't specify when," replied Wufei.

"She thought it would be better not to inform us so we could focus on our mission at hand," continued Sally.

"This is just great. I'm accused of mistreatment of children and illegal manufacturing of weapons. This is a great report card to show Godfather. He'll be happy to know I've stepped over so many toes," grumbled Heero as he opened the door to a mess. Lady Une and Patience were arguing like there was no tomorrow.

"You can't just come in here and touch anything you want. You can barely comprehend how valuable this equipment are," hollered Patience. She was the one they had seen in the photo, the lady with brown eyes, which were now burning with rage.

"I have permission from the President himself to conduct a search anytime I wish and want. If you don't make way, I'll charge you with obstruction of justice," Lady Une shouted back.

"No you will not," yelled Heero over all the verbal fights. The room fell silent instantly. "Patience, do me a favor. Go back to you office and let me handle this. I'll have a hard time explaining why you seriously injured any of the Preventers to Zariach when I go home."

Patience huffed and stormed off. She knew better to evoke Zariach's wrath.

"We must have made a mistake to call her Patience," muttered Heero out loud. "Good morning Lady Une. Welcome to my factory. Is there anything I can help you?"

great great thanks to LOst-remberance, Dark Devotions and TEnshi.

sorry i took so long to update.....thanks for the great reviews....

i'm trying to get at least 50 for this story.....pls help me.....

by the wayyys happy New Year

hugs from junkojunko


	12. chapter 12

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

"Heero? You own this company?" exclaimed Lady Une. She looked liked she had been shocked by lightning.

"Yes. Would you be so kind as to stop making such a racket, I'll show you the supposed slave mines and weaponry," explained Heero as he pinched his nose to relieve the pressure building there.

He led them through a series of hallways which held much security as well as people. His secretary, Carlo, met them. She was a breathtakingly beautiful brunette who looked like she was born for modeling.

"The mistress called. She wanted you to make sure the Preventers and MP3 are off the compound by noon. She does not want them here when she is," informed Carlo as she opened the door.

"I know. I know. She has told me that for a hundred times. I'll remember," said Heero as he brushed her words aside like one would swap a fly. "Tell Elton that I wish to have my tea in the nursery."

"MP3?" asked Quatre.

"Makers of Peace 3," explained Heero as he opened the last door. Inside was a like an observation room on a group of small children who were easily as young as four. They were playing with all sorts of electronic instruments like mini power drills etc.

The visitors looked on with amazement as the children assembled television and other complicated electronic devices.

"How do they do that?" asked an amazed audience.

"They were each born with an affinity to electronics. Some of them were left on the streets while some are members of broken families. I brought them here so they could do anything they like away from the world," replied Heero.

"It's amazing," exclaimed Sylvia.

"You should let the world know what you are doing instead of wrapping it up," commented Sally.

"So that you can study them. Lock them in laboratories and try to take them apart to find out what makes them what they are?" asked Heero.

"Well…" said Sally somewhat shamefully as it was just what she was thinking.

"People usually use the excuse that it is for the better of mankind to make others like these children's lives miserable for their own selfish reasons. When it all boils down, they are the ones who get the fame and glory while should I say the subjects, usually suffers." Heero said as he looked at Sally.

Sally retreated from his gaze, as every word he said was quite true. There were too many doctors who would sacrifice other for fame and glory.

"These children will stay here. They will never go back to the outside world where others will harm them."

"But, aren't you indirectly locking them up?" asked Trowa.

"They can choose to leave. All they have to do is ask. I will not keep them here if they are unwilling," answered Heero. "If they stay here, I'll provide for their needs, if they choose to leave, I will give them all the things they require. It's not a cage. It has no bars that they can't escape. They are all well apt to escape if they wish. The security in this room means nothing to them.

As for the weaponry, I supposed your sources said that I had children creating them, well you can see that for yourself."

"You want to keep the children here forever?" asked Relena.

"If I could, I would."

"But they will never know happiness, new friends, the world beyond these four walls," Relena exclaimed, placing a hand on the glass that separated the two bodies.

"They do. With such a gift comes a curse. One will grow up too early and gains more knowledge about the world prematurely. Besides, I'm only taking care of them this week, next week I'll send them to earth where someone else will take care of them. They never stay in more than one place for very long."

"You take turns watching over these children?" asked Lady Une.

"Yes."

"Who are the others?"

"Orphans that I grew up with. These children are just a few of those, which we have adopted. There are over a million of them."

"A million!" shouted Wufei who had been silent until just now. "That so many."

"Yes. There are many special children in this world, if they only learn to accept them," Heero smiled bitter sweetly.

The others fell silent as they digested this newfound information.

* * *

sorry tt it's so short and so late...

a litttle writer's block

thanks to Silver pain, Tenshi, Dark Devotions and Lost Remberance...

i'm half way to target of 50

keep reviewing


	13. chapter 13

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

_At a peace conference on L3_

"These will no do. I will not sacrifice the rights of my people for this worthless law!" screeched an elderly old man. His face was rapidly turning purple. He looked on the verge of bursting.

"It is for the good of the colonies and earth. Signing of a free trade agreement will not rid your people of their rights," Relena calmly pointed out.

"Free trade will make us all slaves of the earth. People will become over dependent on earth and they will make us slaves again." The man continued yelling back.

"That is not true," commented Quatre. "It will beneficial for us both."

"You cur. You are a disgrace to the colony. You are a traitor," the old man cursed. He pointed a quivering accusing finger at Quatre.

Quatre looked at him coldly but inside he was weeping. 'Why couldn't people understand what he did was for the better, not the worst."

SLAM! The doors banged open. A huge group armed terrorist burst in.

"I agree Young Master Winner is wrong but I can't say that you are much better." The leader of the group chuckled. "We will fix that problem. Don't worry, the world will be in good hands after you depart from this world."

The entire group pointed at their guns to the members of the peace conference.

"You know that you are never going to get anyway with this," said Relena.

"We will. You don't have to worry about us. We will have enough back up." The leader replied. "Worry about you beautiful self."

Laughter echoed through the room.

* * *

"Take this stun gun. Try not to hurt too many people, we don't want to raise too much suspicion," ordered Heero as he passed a gun and a few replacements to Gretel. They were outside the peace conference, arming up.

"Speak for yourself, Satan. You're the one whose ready for a killing rampage," retorted Gretel as she glanced at his pitchfork. One the reasons they called him Satan was because he favored a pitchfork when he was ever going on a killing spree.

"Maybe," grinned Heero. "Don't worry about that. You aren't at the receiving end. Take care of Relena and the others. I will deal with Martina and the others. You concentrate on the hostages."

"Mission accepted," Gretel answered as she fixed her weapon holster, a cold grin lit up her face.

* * *

"You have caused much false hope in this colony and the rest of the world. You know how much pain you have caused our brothers and sisters? You made them sadder than they were before," accused the leader of the terrorist.

Murmurs of agreement echoed through the room. The terrorists were nodding their heads vigorously.

"With no hope, no things can be done. False hope is better than no hope," explained Quatre. "This world if not the end, we can make things better." He remained unruffled at the intimidation of the terrorists, calmly making his point.

"Without hope, we may not achieve anything. Not even the stability we have now," added Relena. "You may disagree with us now but in the long run, this may be the only way we can start rebuilding the world."

"Wrong. We could have a powerful head. Not a silly minded peace maker like you," declared the leader.

"So that we can have wars again to unite everyone again. Wouldn't we be back where we started from?" asked Sylvia. "WE would have to fight all over again to get where we are right now after the Eve wars."

"Casualties of war are expected. They should be honored to be part of a new revolution."

"How I do disagree. I do hate to be part of the casualties you mention." Gretel said as she entered the room. She had taken everyone by surprise by her sudden presence. Even more so for Sylvia, Relena and Quatre who recognized her immediately.

"What is a speck of a girl doing here? Men throw her out," bellowed the leader.

"I'm afraid that they are out of commission for the moment. I'm sure you can have a nice long chat once I knock you out too," said Gretel as she pointed her gun at him.

"Why you…" the leader never managed to finish his sentence as Gretel pulled the trigger. The man fell like a ton of bricks. The others sensed danger too late as Gretel shoot each of them. Her shots weren't as accurate as Miyuki's ones would be but they accomplished the job.

"Lets' get out of here before Heero really blows his top," grinned Gretel as she kicked the leader to make sure he was really out.

"How did you get here?" asked a dumbfounded Quatre.

"Guess," said Gretel cheekily as she dragged Relena by the hand. The others had not much of a choice and followed.

Gretel led them down a series of hallways which were littered with bodies.

"What happened here?" asked one of the delegates.

Gretel turned around and replied, "Satan."

"Heero? He's here?" asked Relena. Her slightly pale face bloomed when she thought of seeing him again.

"Naturally. There he is," pointed Gretel.

Not too far from them, Heero was engaged in a hand-to-hand combat with one of the terrorists. He may have just got out of hospital but there was no denying that he was a superior fighter.

Heero knocked his opponent out and looked up to see the group. He merely nodded at them and grabbed the pitchfork from his back.

It was only then did the group notice his particular choice of weapon. It was pitch black and gleamed under the faint sunlight. The three pointed tips stood out like the daggers they were as if ready to rip anything apart at the moment.

"Let's go. We must leave before Martina and his gong of goons arrive," Gretel urged as she tugged Relena's arm and pulled her to the exit. They were met outside by and enormous group of Preventers led by Lady Une and the other Gundam pilots.

"You're alright," gushed Sally and her pent up breath whooshed out from her lungs.

Noin pulled Relena into a huge bear heart before checking her for any injuries. The others heaved a sigh of relief as they saw the peace talkers were all safe and sound.

"What is a little girl like you doing here?" asked Lady Une as she patted Gretel's head questioningly.

"Satan wanted me to help him. He's doesn't want the MP3s inside when he vaporizes Martina and his goons. He is really angry this time," explained Gretel. "See they are running from him right now," she exclaimed as Heero chased a group of haggled people out of the building.

His pitchfork was waving dangerously in midair as the men struggled to avoid him. They were each sporting many cuts and bruise all over them that it was hard to make out a face.

"They should stand and fight, Satan doesn't like cowards," commented Gretel as Heero's eyes narrowed to slits. He twisted the pitchfork and the fork immediately turned fiery red. "Uh Oh. He's really angry now."

Heero grasped the fork with both hands and stabbed it into one the men. The man was vaporized where he stood into a formless heap. The onlookers gasped in horror as they froze where they stood.

The remaining men fell to their knees to beg for mercy. Heero took one look at them and raised his pitchfork once more.

* * *

EquineAngel: thanks 4 the review. i'll try to write longer

Knives-daughter: thank you very much.

Silver Pain: i'll try to update faster nxt time.

Lost-Remembrance: thanks for all your reviews.those who attacked in the beginnig will be revealed soon enough.

Dark Devotions:thx for ur compilment

kuroi-tenshi-rin: i'll update faster nxt time!


	14. chpater 14

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

"Satan," said Gretel warningly. She pouted at him as she toyed with a few strands of her hair.

"I'm hungry."

Those two words had the impact of a ton of bricks. The others stared at her in open shock. Their jaws dropped open as their minds rushed to comprehend what she had just said. Heero was on the verge of vaporizing the people standing in front of him and she said that she was hungry?

Heero closed his eyes for a split second to cool off the burning rage he felt towards the terrorist. His face was contorted with barely concealed rage. 'No one was to harm Relena,' he thought. Looking down at the people kneeling in front of him, begging for mercy, Heero felt nothing but disgust. They were not of any threat. He untwisted his pitchfork and it turned back to its original black hue. Kicking away the people groveling at his feet, Heero approached the gang.

Nodding to Gretel, he said, "Go get the car. I'll bring you for lunch."

Gretel smiled innocently as she rushed off, energized by the prospect of a hearty lunch.

"You're coming along too. We have some issues to hammer out," Heero said, rather commanded. The others nodded instantly, unsettled by his now commanding aura of authority.

Heero turned and glanced at his previous victims being dragged off by some Preventers. He looked at them with the same cool hard eyes, which Relena first saw him. One of them visibly shuddered as he looked into Heero's eyes. Heero smiled cruelly at that man. Underneath all the blood and gore that covered his face, Heero could recognize him. He was the actual head of the terrorist group, Martina. Feeling generous, Heero ignored him. All things could be done as long as he wanted to. There was not a system in the world that could prevent him.

* * *

Later on, the MP3s and Gundam pilots were sitting in a posh restaurant with Satan and Gretel for lunch. Lady Une, Noin and Sally joined them after they had a word with manager.

Gretel was gobbling down her lunch, a huge serving of fish and chips with all manners of a caveman. Satan was sighing by the side and he tried occasionally to clear up the mess she made. The waiters seem to have a pre-knowledge of Gretel eating habits thus were by the side armed with fresh towels.

The others were sitting quietly and nibbling at their food. They did not really have an appetite after what had happened earlier. Even the usually cheery Duo kept his mouth shut. Satan may be patiently clearing up Gretel's mess; it was far from the truth. Occasionally a few flecks of anger would flick in his eyes briefly before dying down. He may look peaceful on the outside but the pilots suspected it was just a farce just like his cold soldier demeanor.

"Satan-san, would you like some entertainment? We have recently employed a new magician," asked the manager. He was accustomed to Heero bring prestigious company for lunch.

"Sure. If he is up to standard," commented Heero with a slight nod.

"He is, I assure you. His performances are to die for," responded the manager hastily. His head bobbed up and down like an apple in a bucket of water.

"It had better be," Gretel pointed out. "Satan is in no mood for simple sleight of hand."

"It's not simple card tricks. It's quite exciting. Many of our other patrons sing his high praise," informed the manager.

"Introduce him. If my mood gets better, I'll tip him generously," Heero replied as he waved off the manager. He had been trying without much luck to rein in his temper. He knew it was not advisable to unleash it, no matter what the circumstance. He was actively stalling for time to control his fiery rage so that all hell would not break lose.

The manager disappeared quickly and was accompanied by a tall blonde fellow upon his return. The man was lanky and stood an impressive height of 5 feet 12 inches. His blonde hair hung like flax on a distaff, further emphasis the paleness of his complexion. He was dressed in a purple black tuxedo, which gave him a rather feminine appearance.

"This is the magician I was talking about. His name is Mandark, the… " The manager stopped short as storm clouds gathered on Heero's face. His eyes grew cold and icy as his lips thinned to an invisible line.

"Mandark is it? Well let's see what you've got," Heero smirked. "IF you can make this table disappear, I'll see to it that you always remain Mandark." Heero spat that last word out like it offended him.

The manager and the waiters all sense something amiss and slinked away silently. The others on the other hand had no choice but to stay put despite the crackling tension building up in the room.

"Why sure," the man replied hearty, his voice as smooth as silk. "No trick is too difficult for me."

With a flourish, the magician pulled out a huge piece of black cloth that covered over the table. In overly elaborate movements, he pranced and danced around the table chanting many incomprehensible words. Purple smoke also started billowing around the room.

His chanting started out as a murmur gradually increasing in volume until it was almost a shout. His voice changed from silky to hoarse and grated against the air.

Heero and the others visibly winced as his voice soared to ear-piercing peaks.

"Silence," roared Heero as he felt something within him snap. He grabbed the magician roughly by the arm to sit in his lap. Still, the magician refused to stop chanting in his annoying piece.

Heero finally gave up and sealed the magician's mouth with his.

Jaws dropped as the onlookers stared blatantly at the sight before them.

Heero was kissing… a man!

* * *

i know that i took awfully long on this one.

sorry. i will reply reviews on the next chappy


	15. Chapter 15

standard disclaimer apply

sorry for the late up date

* * *

"You look terrible," commented Heero as he released the man by dumping him on the ground.

To the other's surprise, the man's face broke into smiles as he started pulling at his face. That pale skin had the elasticity of rubber and actually got torn off!

A cheery face of a beautiful lady with high cheekbones and a pert mouth was revealed. She also removed the wig that covered her silken blond hair. It flowed down like a golden water fall past her shoulders and down the small of her back.

"Lynx!" Gretel exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her hands.

"Hi Gretel. How are you feeling today? Oscar said that you were feeling unwell yesterday. Something about a cold?" asked Lynx in her normally husky voice as she patted Gretel on her head. She acted like she had just entered in time for lunch, oblivious to the others' amazement.

"Much better. Satan stayed up all of last night to take care of me," replied Gretel gaily.

"Oh really? Why aren't I surprised?" Lynx asked as she sat down on a chair that was pulled up.

"Where were you? Madame Doubtfire nearly collapsed in a fit when she realized that you were missing," snapped Heero sharply, irritated by her smug looks.

"I was out. Besides I left a note," Lynx rebutted.

"A note 'I'm going out' is very impressive," Heero said sarcastically.

"I'm not going to argue with you when you are in a bad mood," huffed Lynx as she turned her attention to the others at the table.

"We've haven't really been introduced. I'm Lynx, Satan's wife."

"Wife!"

"Yeah, we've been married for ten years."

"By an absurd twist of fate," muttered Heero under his breath.

"Anyway, I just thought I'd drop in to say hi. Satan rarely talks to anyone outside the Darnar," she drawled.

"Darnar?" asked Quatre, slight off guard at the events unfolding.

"Oh. He has not told you. Of course," she rattled on. "He never tells anyone anything. Some times I wonder why I married him. Anyway the Darnar is the collective name for all the orphans that are part of our orphanage. But you don't really need to know that. With such an antisocial friend, you may never ever see any one of the Darnar."

"You and Gretel happen to be part of the Darnar. Thus, I am not antisocial," Heero refuted calmly.

"Yes, you are. You have a mean attitude problem."

"I don't have an attitude problem. You're the one with a perception problem."

"I do not! You are the one who refuses to go for social functions," argued Lynx.

"You're the one who revels in it. I plain can't stand them."

"That does not mean that you don't have to go."

"That's because I have no need to. You appear at every social function know to man," Heero justified.

"That's what you get when you have unsociable husband."

"Don't push it," warned Heero as his hands clenched into fists under the table. His barely reined temper started to spit fire out of his intense blue eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you. Come and get me if you wish," Lynx commented highhandedly.

"Satan. Lynx. You are not due for a marital spat. You just had one two days ago," protested Gretel, toying with her pigtails again. "Besides, Satan's already leaving the colony with Zariach. You don't want to say goodbye so unhappily, do you?"

"Zariach's leaving?' asked Lynx.

"Yes. She announced yesterday. Something about trouble in L5."

"With BB again?"

"Yes," answered Satan this time. Massaging his temples, he explained, "He is being sued for unlawful practices."

"Of what kind?" asked Lynx wryly.

"All kinds."

"What does that have to do with you? What BB does has nothing to with you, not for the past half decade at least."

"I'm not going because of him. We barely even get along nowadays. He's riled that Zariach would not let him build that genetic research faculty. I'm not crazy enough to step on his toes."

"Finally, you've seen the light."

Heero decided to ignore her sarcastic comments and continued calmly, "I've been summoned."

"Ah."

"Excuse me," interrupted Duo. "Can some one fill me in on what the is going on?"

"Nothing that you need to know," Lynx replied nonchalantly.

"Ignore her, she forgot to eat her medicine today," Heero cut in as he wanted to end that conversation.

"Okay," Sally said in a long breath. "Things just started to get complicated."

"They are so much more," Lynx stated as she help herself to the canapés served. "I'll take Gretel from here. Don't you have to go and fetch Zariach?"

"I will. Not now though, she's taking a nap. I never want to be the one who wakes her."

"Not to mention the amount of pain she'll inflict if she's on a fuse."

"Tell me about it," Heero said as he rubbed his neck subconsciously in memory.

"It's time to go Gretel. Get your stuff and say goodbye," Lynx ordered in a no nonsense tone as she dusted her hands.

Gretel got out of her seat and gave everyone at the table a hug. Lastly she went to hug Heero and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Be good and listen to Lynx, okay. I don't want a letter coming in the middle of the night complaining of your behavior," Heero said as he patted Gretel on her head.

Gretel nodded obediently and allowed Lynx to lead her out by the hand.

"What just happened?" asked Wufei, still stupefied by the events.

"Don't think about it," Heero comforted him. "Think about how you all are going to appear at L5 next week. The last I saw, it's not going to be a bed of roses."

"We'll pull through. After all, Winner has quite a large share of L5," Quatre justified.

"How are you getting there to start with? I've located 5 cloaked space shuttle waiting for you departure."

"That would be a problem," mused Duo as he rubbed his chin.

"It's more than a problem. They have long range missiles just waiting for you."

"I see your point," Noin muttered.

"Unfortunately, I can only provide you with two choices. You either leave with me today when I accompany Zariach or you find some way by yourself. I can't offer you anything else because I don't have the spare time to do so."

"We'll take the ride," Sally replied instantly. "We have a better chance if the enemy is unaware."

"Suit yourself. Be at the West Side Airport at 1800h. I'll send Elton to look for you. Bring along as many personnel as you wish. Just bear in mind to stay away from Zariach. She's not a fan so to speak of the MP3s."

pls R&R


	16. Chapter 16

Standard Disclaimers apply

* * *

"There you are," called Elton who was panting rather heavily, wiping the perspiration off his forehead. His black and white butler's suit was slightly creased but still held the knife sharp edges that would put a soldier's uniform to shame. "I have been looking all over for you. Young Master is trying his best not to blow up."

"Sorry," apologized Relena as she turned to face him. She was surrounded by the other Gundam pilots, Lady Une, Sally, Noin and a team of ten Preventers. They were dressed in casual wear to avoid attracting attention which they failed miserably being the largest group at the port.

"No matter. It's more important for us to get back before Young Master can't rein in his temper no more," Elton replied as he led the way.

"Heero have a temper? I'd never thought of that," snickered Duo, his braid swinging vigorously while his body rocked. "Can't imagine him having one."

"I would advise you try to rile it. He does not really have a temper. It's the medication he's on. It is much worst than going through puberty," Elton explained calmly as he led them through a series of doorways to the gate reserved for private usage. He wove them through the less crowded portions of the port to avoid attracting more attention than they already did.

"Is he ill?" asked Relena worriedly as she struggled to keep up with his long stride.

"Yes and no. It's not my place to tell." Elton answered politely as he motioned for them to enter a rather huge spacecraft with the word 'Akira' displayed brilliantly on the body.

The group was amazed at the sheer luxury that was displayed in front of them. Plush maroon carpet covered the floor of the cabin. It glimmered with sheen and served to accentuate the glossy surface of the lovely rosewood furniture that occupied the wide space. Large comfy cushions covered the seats while fragrant flowers filled the room with an intoxicating scent.

"Please make yourself comfortable. Young Master will be with you shortly." Elton explained as he left to help them deposit their sparse luggage.

"Wow. I knew that he had climbed high up the social ladder but this is totally different," commented Duo as he inspected the plush interior.

"It would certainly seem so," replied Quatre as he strolled to caress the silken cushions. "These are made out of real Chinese watered silk. They can cost up to one hundred pounds per meter."

"Now that says something," nodded Sally as she sized up the cabin.

"Excuse me, Lady Une," One of the Preventers asked. "Who exactly is providing the ride?" he was so taken aback by the luxurious setting that he felt quite humbled.

"Special Agent Heero Yuy," Lady Une replied in a firm tone. "You are to obey his orders on his aircraft. Do exactly as he tells you regarding the safety measures."

"That would not be necessary," a voice sounded from a door that appeared out of the wall. "Half of my personal bodyguards are within the aircraft along with 10 fully armed members of the Shadow Walkers. You don't even need to lift a finger." Heero said confidently as he strolled to the middle of the room.

"Heero," Relena called softly.

"Relena," he greeted her back, inclining his head slightly. He was dressed in a simple dark blue suit which served to accentuate his Prussian blue eyes. "You do not have worry about anything on this plane. Start worrying when you reach L5."

"Why should we worry when you'll be there?" asked Noin as her face broken into smiles. "You have yet to let us down yet."

"There is always a first," Heero smiled wryly. "Besides, I'll be very occupied with two dragon ladies. I may actually consider hibernation instead."

"You hibernate!" Duo exclaimed. "That'll be the day."

"You might be surprised," Heero muttered dryly. "Follow me. I'll give you a brief tour. There are some things that you want to familiarize yourself with anyway."

"Sure," Duo said seriously for once.

The other Gundam pilots nodded together as they followed Heero first before the others trailed behind.

They were led through a series of corridors that were considerably less luxurious as the cabin but nonetheless spoke of money.

"This is the control room. All the security cameras and features are also centered here," Heero said as he showed them in to a sprawling control room which flashed with many lights from all the screens. There were almost twenty uniformed members of the crew who were manning the controls and readying for the liftoff.

"We are cleared, Satan," a young man yelled up the deck to Heero.

Heero nodded shortly as he proceeded to bellow out orders. "All hands on deck. Ready the thrusters. Steady the steering wheel. Set the course for L5 port E-W159. Shift up security to amber alert. Ready all radar and visual cloaks."

"Sir. Yes. Sir," the crew cried as they all rushed around the room.

"I want out of here in 5 minutes. We need to be at L5 at 0800hours tomorrow. Is that clear?" Heero bellowed again.

"Aye. We get you. You're becoming such a nag, Satan," joked an old man who limped up on deck. He was a balding old timer with a long scar that stretched from his left eyebrow to his chin. A black eye patch covered his left eye, making him look exactly like a pirate minus a hat.

"Probably not as naggy as you," Heero retorted. To the others, he introduced, "this man here is Captain Stick, known more affectionately as the Jolly Roger because of his one eye-patch. He's the main person in-charge of the current security. Any problem, blame it on him."

"That's not fair. You should shoulder part of the blame. Incorrigible rascal," Jolly Roger lectured as he poked Heero hard in the rib. "What happen to all those things I taught you all those years ago?"

"Watch it. I'm still recovering," Heero shouted as he dodged Jolly Roger's finger. "AS to what happen to those things you taught. I believed they have been flushed down the drain."

"Why you little devil. I didn't believe a word they said about you growing up. You are the same horrid, mischievous, naughty, impish…"

"Ill-mannered?" Heero supplied cheekily.

"Yes. Offensive, annoying…"

"Maddening, infuriating, frustrating?"

"Why you are really," Jolly Roger stopped short as he realized his folly. "Forget it. I am never going to argue with you again."

"Nice that you know," Heero sniggered as he signaled to the others to leave.

"Go. Get out of here. Don't disrupt my peaceful existence," Jolly Roger said as he chased them away.

"Whatever you say, Captain," Heero shrugged as he left with the others trailing rather lost behind him.

"Did what I see just happened in there?" asked Duo questioningly while his eyes were open in sheer amazement. "Some one hit me. It must be a dream." It was too impossible to be real. Heero playing a fool and joking about.

"Ouch!" Duo yelled as Wufei gave him a hard punch on his face.

"You felt the pain, it's not a dream," concluded Wufei as he rubbed his knuckles.

"You didn't have to hit so hard," grumbled Duo as he rubbed his raw cheek.

The others snickered quietly as Quatre asked, "Heero. Why do they all call you Satan?"

"It's my given name. Satan Skywalker."

"If Satan is your real name, what's Heero Yuy?" asked Lady Une.

"It's a codename. Dr. J gave it to me. Satan is a name that attracts a lot of attention."

"I can get the idea," Sally grinned.

"5th Young Master?" called a soft voice down the hallway.

"Yes, Carlo. What may I do for you?" Heero responded politely as a beautiful blonde approached him. She was dressed an elegant dusty pink suit and holding a clipboard in her arm.

"You have a call from…" Carlo stopped short when she realized that she had caught everyone's attention.

"Trey. I know," Heero answered as his lips twisted in a wry smile. "I was expecting it."

Carlo nodded as she shot him a very sympathetic smile.

"He's on line 3 in your office space."

"I'll be right there. Pleases escort our guest to the dining area. Mia and Flash will take it from there," Heero instructed as he turned down one of the corners. "Oh, the way. Have you seen my ear plugs?"

"I've got them right here. I took the liberty to get them for you," Carlo replied as she dug two skin-colored ear plugs out of her jacket pocket.

"Thanks. Remind me to send a 'thank you' note to the terrible twosome when I get back. If I do live, of course," Heero shrugged as he walked away.

"Absolutely, Sir. I'll get it already before you know it," Carlo replied ever so efficiently. "Would you please follow me, I'll show you where you are to dine tonight." She asked the others in a very professional tone.

"Thank you, Carlo," Relena replied, pleasantly smiling.

"Will Heero be joining us?" asked Noin.

"For dinner, mostly likely not. But he will certainly join you for supper. This way please. The cafeteria is right down here."

"So you are his new secretary," Quatre commeneted as he sought to strike up a conversation.

"Yes, Mr. Winner," Carlo replied politely. "I am the replacement of Mirage of whom I believe you have met."

"What does Heero do for a living?"

"He is the Chief executive officer of Akira which is now the leading electronics company among the colonies."

"When did Akira start?" asked Wufei. "I never saw Heero spend anytime on it during the war."

"Akira was originally the property of his foster mother, Mistress Gaia. 5th Young Master took over after he returned from the Eve Wars. He has been heading it ever since," Carlo filled them in.

"If his foster mother is Gaia, who is Krystal to him?" asked Duo.

"Mistress Krystal is his…how do you put it… Godmother."

"Okay. Then whose his real mother?" asked Relena, curiosity burning in her to find to more of Heero's past.

"I have no idea. Only 5th Young Master himself knows who his parents are. Mistress Gaia, Zariach and probably the late Reva may have an idea but they have yet to reveal."

"Then who are Zariach and Reva to him?"

"I'm afraid that's a question only he can answer. I only came to Mistress Zariach's service four years ago. I have no inkling of his past or childhood. He's not really one to share," Carlo replied with a little wry smile.

"You can definitely say that again," Duo nodded back.

"Here we are. There will be people to serve you inside. Have a pleasant flight." Carlo said as she ushered them into a spacious cafeteria.

"There they are," cried a blonde man who signaled to his brunette companion. "I thought they got lost and decided to forgo dinner."

"Don't be silly, Flash," the brunette reproved. "Have you no faith in your sergeant? He's not one to do things by halves."

"Probably not, but he's been under a lot of stress lately, I'm betting that he will break sooner or later. Don't you agree, Mia?"

"Do not. I hardly think that he'll break. Not in the near future."

"Who are you people?" asked Duo, rudely interrupting their bickering.

"I'm Flash, Satan's right hand man. This lady here is Mia, she's his left hand. We're in charge of making sure you eat," the blonde man began. "Today's menu is flexible. You can order up any dish that this world has ever seen. If it has yet to be invented, I'm sure we can whip something up."

"Okay, Heero's life just got a whole lot weirder," Noin commented.

"Actually if you consider the fact that it was never normal to begin with, being weirder is just part and parcel of who he is."

"True," Lady Une consented. "That is part of who he is. Do you happen to have any crepes?" Lady Une smiled as she sat down in anticipation of a scrumptious meal.

* * *

sorry for the extremely late update

hope you like it so far

pls R&R


	17. Chapter 17

after a very long hiatus, here's an extra long chapter for the support!

* * *

Relena sighed at the sight of the mountain of paperwork in front of her. She could barely see her desk, much less find the note she left herself a while back to remind her about certain details of a treaty. The flight to L5 was relatively calm as Satan had personally escorted them all to their private homes. He knew where they all lived which was nothing new, but he actually left an address that he would permanently be staying.

"I'll be staying here when I'm on L5," Satan had said as he handed them a small piece of paper. "If you run in to some trouble, you should be able to find me here almost always. I work from home."

"Wow," Duo had exclaimed, "you have a house?"

Satan had smiled secretly as he nodded. He left in the same mysterious way he had left them after the Eve wars. Traceless.

It was heartwarming to fly in his private jet and meet people who he had touched before the war. People who came from all around the world yet still spoke of him with a warmth and respect of a prodigal son or comrade. Satan had mostly left them alone with everyone else who made sure the flight was comfortable. It was a small regret but it placed more of the puzzle piece that Heero Yuy, now Satan Skywalker, in place.

"I found out about the main doctor of the Chaneline hospital." Relena's new secretary spoke, breaking in to Relena's trance.

"Continue."

"His name is Benedict Bones, people call him Dr. B. He has provided most of the funding of the hospital and acts as the main director. The actual directorship is registered under someone called Reva. There is no more information about them. The residence is unknown."

"That's not a lot of information," Relena commented as she slowly digested the information about the hospital that had launched a highly controversial treatment of AIDS using another virus. The success rate was a hundred percent so far but people were fidgety about such an unorthodox treatment. Furthermore, the hospital had come out of nothing before the Eve wars to grab a huge portion of the healthcare industry, mainly from war-time soldiers.

"That was as much as we can get. The hospital itself has many sources of funding from all industries so we cannot really pinpoint the main contributor. The other members of the board are apparently in review as there is no set chief of any departments other than the main doctors within the hospital." Quatre entered with his sister Iria, who had been the main figurehead before Relena came.

"So we know next to nothing about them?"

"Almost. I have met Dr. Bones. He is a really good cosmetic surgeon and that provides much of the income already as many rich patrons come to him for specialist nick tuck." Iria replied evenly. "He has the money and the backing of huge companies here. Most of the new ones which had been set up in the past 6 months have been affiliated with his hospital as part of their staff health cover."

"That's a strong backing."

"If he's on our side, we can get many things done with little effort considering his influence. If he's against us, we maybe in trouble."

"I want to meet him." Relena stated.

"We are on our way to meet him in his hospital." Quatre smiled faintly as he already knew the turn of events.

The ride to the hospital was filled with discussion about the man himself, the infamous Dr. Bones who had greeted them himself at the private parking lot.

He stood at an impressive height of 6 feet and in a pristine white coat, looked every inch the bit as unpredictable as his stormy grey eyes. He was clean shaven and his face did not once betray what he thought as Relena joined in uninvited to a meeting.

"My office is this way," Dr Bones led them through a series of empty corridors to a bare office. It was huge with a bar and lounge area but lacked the lived-in feel with no pictures to contrast the stark white walls.

"What do you want?" he has begun bluntly after bare niceties were exchanged and drinks served.

"We want to know about your hospital." Iria who was already used to his bluntness continued unruffled.

"I've already said. Look for the person who runs this operation. I just take charge of the doctors."

"Could you direct us to the person then? Is she Reva?" Relena cut in.

"Who knows?" Dr Bones shrugged in a careless manner, leaning back like a model for a photo shoot. The man was really handsome even if he was being a prig, as Relena found as her heart leapt slightly in response. His piercing eyes reminded her very much of Heero's, all seeing and revealing nothing.

"Don't you know who is in charge of this hospital?" Quatre asked quietly.

"It's changing hands. I can't be bother about who it is until it's fixed."

"Who is deciding then?" Relena asked.

"The three heads of the house of course. Everyone is here on L5 for this matter. Wait, I forgot. You don't even know about my house affairs." Dr Bones smirked widely.

"You could enlighten me."

"No, I'll leave that to someone with more patience. We are not stopping any operations in this hospital just because a few people got jumpy. That is and will always be my stand. You want to change something, look for someone who cares."

"We need to your cooperation to clear up any misunderstanding the public may have."

"That is none of my concern."

"You should if you care about this hospital," Iria pointed out.

"This hospital doesn't need the public to survive," Dr Bones countered. "Internally, we have enough patients to keep it running for as long as we want."

"How can you be so sure?" Quatre asked.

"Because I've been in this business for ten years now. Why should I care about public opinion now? I've never needed it before."

The trio looked visibly startled at that revelation.

"You know nothing about this hospital so I suggest you keep your nose away from what you don't know."

"The public has a right to know," Iria argued.

"They need to know more than this hospital. Don't keep harping on that old tune, there are many things the public should know but don't anyway. Come in," Dr Bones called out irritated at the knocking on his door.

"Don't be so harsh, BB. I was just knocking," Satan entered the room in a black and white suit that stunned the occupants.

"You." Dr Bones glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"For someone who asked a favor, you are being really mean," Satan commented as he waved a disc around.

Dr Bones looked at Satan suspiciously and asked, "Is it complete?"

"If you don't trust me, get someone else to do your work."

"I'll take it."

"Where's my stuff?"

"In the top drawer. Help yourself." Dr Bones cocked his head to indicate a shelf of drawers as he examined the disc Satan passed to him.

"What you doing with so much arsenal?" Dr Bones asked as Satan took out a small suitcase without even checking.

Satan just shrugged and replied, "What you doing with all that info?"

Both men shared a tense silence, dropping the topic instantly.

"Gaia called to look for you. You should head back." Dr Bones shooed Satan out of the room.

"Zariach is looking for you too. Don't be late. The three heads are all here."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"This is goanna be good." Dr Bones laugh heartily.

"Count your lucky stars, ace. This hospital is going down." Satan fisted an upside-down good sign.

"We'll see."

Satan snorted his disbelief as he stalked off. "Remember to be there."

"We will be taking our leave now. Thank you for meeting us." Relena burst out as she half bowed and stalked off, forcing a bewildered Iria and a smiling Quatre to follow in her wake.

"Heero, wait up." Relena shouted without skipping a beat. She was still walking briskly to catch up with Satan's long strides.

Satan turned back slowly to face her. "Yes?"

"I can't believe you're here."

"Do you work here?" Quatre added.

"Yes. Part-time sometimes. What are you doing here?"

"We were trying to talk to Dr Bones."

"I can already see how that went. What did he do this time?" Satan smirked.

"It's actually about the treatment of AIDS Chaneline hospital provides. Do you know about it?" Relena asked.

"Of course. I was there when they were testing it."

"Who did they test it on?" Iria cut in, unwilling to go unnoticed.

"My wife, Lynx."

"She had AIDS?" Quatre started.

"She was born with it. Many people from Amityville were born HIV positive. She didn't develop AIDS until she was older."

"Amityville is?"

"The place I grew up. BB in there is from my orphanage. I've known him since forever."

"How did the trials go?" Iria questioned.

"You're a doctor. Guess. We had a 80% mortality rate."

The collective gasp went far to show their understanding.

"That's ridiculous. That's too high to be launched into the market."

"Apparently, they don't think so. Besides, no one has died since January."

"Not good enough."

"Who cares. It works. Those who don't make it usually die within 2 days. You will know if it doesn't work."

"You see indifferent to the people who could die. Doesn't your conscious haunt you?" Iria stared hard into Satan's eyes.

"If I had a conscious, I'm in the wrong profession. Someone will see you out and I suggest you follow them. It's not safe to stay here without a welcome from the resident doctor."

* * *

"What do you think we should do?" Duo asked Wufei as they stared at the tip that Chaneline hospital was performing illegal human experiments. "Heero's told Relena that there was human testing."

"He should be choosing the righteous way." Wufei stated.

"What if he's wrong? These are the people he grew up with."

"We will have to see that for ourselves. Some things need to be seen with our own eyes."

"Relena is going there today. Lady Une has ordered a full guard. They even roped in Trowa."

"Hn." Wufei gave his non-committal reply.

"Let's hope for the best. I don't wanna go against Heero, or Satan, whatever."

* * *

"You may not enter this neighbourhood." A group of bodyguards blocked off the road in front of the fleet of vehicles.

"What do you mean we can't enter?" Quatre asked as he came out of his car.

"You don't come here peacefully so we are asking you to leave." The leader of the bodyguards dressed in completely answered gruffly.

"We don't have any intention of harming anyone here," Quatre replied evenly.

"You come here bearing hidden weapons. That is ill intent enough."

"This is for basic protection. Minister Darlian required constant protection against any harm." Duo said in his most official sounding voice.

"We also protect those who live here. If you want to keep your weapons, you may not enter. This is a no-weapons zone."

"Who made that regulation?"

"We did."

Duo spluttered as he tried to formulate a reply.

"Who do you wish to meet?"

"We wish to meet the director of the Chaneline hospital." Relena came out of the limo to announce.

The bodyguards looked at each other. The leader replied stiffly, "You may meet anyone in the glass house with your armed guards. That is if you can get the person in question to come out."

"That is good enough," Relena decided, preventing further arguments.

The guards lead the company to a white marble and glass building which was further up the street and stood in the middle of a wide field. It looked like a huge greenhouse as the interior was lush and covered with little streams.

"You may stay here as long as you wish. There are no guest rooms however."

"Can you tell me, who is the director of Chaneline hospital?" Relena asked politely.

The leader started slightly and replied, "It is Gaia now. The public announcement will be made next Monday at a press conference."

"Is she here?"

"Yes. The fifth young master is with her in the green room. Someone will show you the way."

"Thank you."

The leader's mouth pursed in a thin line as he bowed slightly before he left. "It's been a pleasure meeting you."

"It looked like he was sucking a lemon." Duo complained to his retreating back.

"We aren't actually good guests," Quatre said as he looked at the butler who walked down from a stairs.

"Good afternoon. I will be your guide to the green room." He was dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans which accentuated his blue eyes. It looked really informal for a butler but his name tag stated otherwise. It gave the glass house a resort feel.

The group was led to a door that was completely green.

"Mistress Gaia is expecting you inside. Please tell us if you need anything. Your men may enter but only 5 guards would be appreciated. You are carrying a lot of firepower."

"How did you tell?" Wufei asked.

"We look out for each other. People who aren't part of us are all our enemies."

"That's an extreme point of view." Duo snorted.

"You are not from Amityville. You don't know anything about extreme." The butler smiled coldly as he opened the door. In a more soothing voice, he announced, "You have visitors, Mistress."

"Let them in. Could you also bring some green tea? Satan is going to wake up soon." A breathy voice of a woman floated out.

Relena and crew walked to see a red haired beauty with half her face badly scarred. On her lap was a lightly snoring Satan Skywalker.

"Good afternoon, minister. I was wondering when you would call. Mister Winner and the protectors? What a surprise." Gaia smiled blankly as she ushered them to sit in front of her.

"Thank you for meeting us," Quatre started off with the usual niceties.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Satan has told me all about you."

The occupants who knew Heero Yuy all knew the hidden hint behind that.

"I don't believe he has ever told me about you though," Relena replied winningly.

"True." Gaia concluded as she stroked the bangs out of the sleeping Satan's face. "He was never a talker.

But we are digressing. You came here because of the hospital, didn't you?"

"Yes, indeed."

"You are worried about the cure for AIDS?"

Relena nodded.

"There's nothing to worried about. It has been tested clinically for more than 10 years. All the problems were worked out." Gaia continued as she absently weaved her hands through Satan's hair. Satan was using her lap as a pillow and sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the world.

"Could you show us the evidence? The results of the trial? That could help us smooth things along." Quatre suggested.

"I can only allow it to be shown to one person. Pick a doctor who you really trust. I'll reveal the results to her. We must protect our patients' information. You understand."

"That is good enough."

"Inform me when you have chosen."

"How do we do that?"

"Just leave a message in this house. Someone will send it to me automatically."

"Will the message be delayed?"

"Hardly. Don't worry about that."

The room fell into an uneasy silence as what everyone was expecting to fight for was negotiated without even an argument. It was too easy.

Satan started stirring as the tension started to increase.

"You're awake." Gaia crooned at Satan.

"What time is it?" Satan asked, yawning lazily.

"Afternoon. You need to go soon. You have school in an hour."

"Plenty of time," Satan said as he sat up.

"You should stop being late for school."

"No harm done." Satan defended himself as he staggered off to a corner of the room.

"The tea, Mistress." The butler finally entered with refreshments for everyone.

"Get the car around and the fifth young master's things, Dirk. He's going to be late again."

"Yes, Mistress. Maybe he could skip for today? He is very tired." Dirk suggested, his voice sounding really practiced.

"No, Dirk. Don't try to speak up for him." Gaia reprimanded in an amused tone.

"I tried, mistress. Enjoy your tea."

Satan returned to sit beside Gaia with cat like grace. He was definitely more awake.

"Drink your tea. The car will be here for you soon." Gaia chided him softly. "You should be more punctual."

"There's no need to. The lecturer spends the first ten minutes telling us to be punctual."

"Be good," Gaia shushed as Satan hurriedly drank his tea.

"See you later." Satan kissed Gaia's cheek before he walked off for school.

"They always grow up too fast." Gaia said dreamily to no one in particular.

"Are you his mother?" Wufei asked bluntly.

"No. though you may think so. I am only someone who watched him grow up."

"Is there anything else you like to ask?"

"Will we be meeting soon?" Relena asked.

"Why that would be correct. I'll be surprised if you don't look me up soon." Gaia smiled serenely.

"What other portfolio's do you hold?" Quatre asked politely.

"You are sharp." Gaia smiled a well feed cat. "I'm in charge of running Chaneline hospital which will declare a number of controversial treatments soon. We will also be expanding, something that will put many people ill at ease."

"You've just come out nothing. How can you still expand?"

"I have people who work for me because they want to. That is enough for me to do as I wish. Dirk will show you out. I suggest you come more prepared the next time. Next time, it'll be more than just a teaser. Good luck, MP3."

"Are we enemies?" Quatre asked quietly.

"No but we aren't friends either."

* * *

i know it's a cliff hanger, i'm realli sorry but this is far as my inspiration can take me

pls R&R


End file.
